The present invention relates to packaging for disposable absorbent articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging containing a single disposable absorbent article, the packaging having an easy open feature.
Disposable absorbent articles such as, for example, diapers, training pants and incontinence garments desirably provide a comfortable fit about the wearer and contain body exudates. Such disposable absorbent articles are commercially packaged in packages which include multiple disposable absorbent articles therein.
Conventional packages containing multiple disposable absorbent articles have either contained no opening feature, or in some commercial packages a portion of the package may have been perforated forming a weakness which aided the user in opening the package. Because these packages contain multiple disposable absorbent articles, are typically opened in the home, and are only opened once per multiple articles, many of the opening features provided have been adequate. Additionally, these packages are large in comparison to user's hands and fingers, allowing the user to easily obtain a grip on the package thus providing the user with a mechanism to easily open the package and retrieve the products inside.
Space, modesty, and portability considerations, however, illustrate that a need exists for a package containing a single disposable absorbent article. Further, these considerations also illustrate that a need exists for a package containing a single disposable absorbent article, which is provided in a much smaller, folded configuration compared to its expanded in-use, unfolded configuration. Such a packaged disposable absorbent article would desirably be sized to fit into a purse or a standard shirt or pants pocket.
Packages containing a single disposable absorbent article, however present unique challenges with regard to opening. First, the packages contain a single disposable absorbent article and are relatively small compared to the user's hands and fingers making it difficult for the user to grasp a portion of the package for opening. Second, discreetness and portability concerns may lead to the single disposable absorbent article being packaged very tightly, again causing difficulty in opening. Third, a single disposable absorbent article may be vacuumed packaged requiring tougher, “air tight” materials which may be difficult to tear open. These factors result in packages containing a single disposable absorbent article being more difficult to open than packages containing multiple disposable absorbent articles. Furthermore, since a package containing a single disposable absorbent article must be opened every time a disposable absorbent article is used, any difficulty in opening the package is experienced every time a disposable absorbent article is used. Consequently, there has remained a need to provide packages containing a single disposable absorbent article that are easy to open.